


Тебе не нужно крыльев, чтобы летать (You Don't Need Wings to Fly)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Christmas, It's a Wonderful Life, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Джон — ангел, посланный с небес помочь отчаявшемуся Шерлоку Холмсу и показать ему, как сложилась бы жизнь, если бы того никогда не существовало.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Don't Need Wings to Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736380) by [Laiquilasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiquilasse/pseuds/Laiquilasse). 



Шерлок чувствовал каждую снежинку, касавшуюся волос. Стальная ограда моста обжигала руки ледяным холодом. Вода внизу была наверняка такой же холодной. На этот раз он собрал все мужество, чтобы броситься в нее. Мешанина льда Темзы выглядела менее привлекательной, чем обычно, но холод и удар о черную воду убьют его быстрее и милосерднее, чем другие способы.

Шерлок вздохнул и поставил ногу на перила, забираясь на ограждение. Вдали раздался колокольный звон. Канун Рождества. Такой же подходящий день для задуманной цели, как и другие. Рождество было очередным днем для «семей» и «близких». А Шерлок был никем и ни для кого. Никто не будет по нему скучать. Может, Майкрофт иногда вспомнит, но вряд ли.

«Счастливого Рождества», — подумал он, когда ветер раздул полы его пальто.

— На вашем месте я бы этого не делал.

Шерлок в панике вцепился в перила, проклиная свое тело, которое подвело его при таком простом действии, как падение. Огляделся.

У моста стоял, прислонившись к ограде, маленький человек с седеющими волосами и с улыбкой, которую можно было описать как добрая. Снег осыпал человечка как конфетти, хотя Шерлок не видел на тротуаре следов. Должно быть, прохожий стоял там долгое время.

— Уходите, — огрызнулся Шерлок.

— Не надо, — мужчина засунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на свинцовые воды Темзы. — Будете идиотом, если это совершите.

— Что именно?

— Самоубийство.

Шерлок на мгновение задумался, затем спрыгнул на тротуар и пожал плечами.

— Здесь законом запрещено совершать самоубийство.

— Да, — мужчина подошел ближе. — Это противоречит закону и там, откуда я пришел.

— Откуда же?

— С небес.

Шерлок поднял бровь. 

— Вижу.

Мужчина усмехнулся.

— Вы мне не верите.

— Очевидно. Я считаю, религию лучше оставить тем, кто наслаждается публичными беседами с воображаемыми друзьями даже после того, как они потеряли всю свою детскую привлекательность.

Мужчина опять пожал плечами. 

— Неважно. Ваша вера в меня вовсе не является частью сделки. Не хотите ли покинуть этот мост? Думаю, если вы здесь останетесь, то можете сделать что-то глупое и ненужное.

— Ненужное?! — воскликнул Шерлок. — Да вы понятия не имеете, что привело меня сюда! Почему бы вам не заткнуться и не свалить восвояси?

— Потому что забота о вас — это моя работа, — невозмутимо ответил человечек.

— Забота обо мне?

— Меня звали (полагаю, и сейчас зовут) Джоном, — мужчина протянул руку. — Я — ваш ангел-хранитель.

Шерлок проигнорировал протянутую руку. 

— Вы сумасшедший!

— Не бойтесь, — Джон опустил руку. — Я пришел, чтобы убедить вас остаться на Земле, Шерлок Холмс.

Шерлок резко поднял голову.

— Как вы узнали мое имя?

— Я же сказал, — улыбнулся Джон, — я — ваш ангел-хранитель. Я знаю о вас все, что нужно.

Шерлок моргнул.

— И да, интернет-историю тоже, — закатил глаза Джон. — Вы все еще желаете прыгнуть в Темзу?

Шерлок в раздумье отвел взгляд. Легче легкого броситься вниз, но этот странный человек был почти интересен и заслуживал попытки в нем разобраться. Кто поверит в существование ангелов? Разве что безумный. Однако этот Джон не казался слишком безумным, если не считать единственного сказанного им слова. И все же, остаться в живых было просто...

— Я не верю, что достигну чего-то хорошего, если продолжу жить, — тихо сказал Шерлок.

— Нельзя так говорить.

— Ну, я… — Шерлок поворошил ногой небольшой сугроб. — Этот мир не нуждается в Шерлоке Холмсе. И никогда не нуждался.

— Знаешь, ты очень затрудняешь мою работу.

— Работу?

Джон терпеливо вздохнул. 

— Я здесь для того, чтобы убедить тебя жить, Шерлок. Если у меня это получится, я заработаю крылья. А это значит, способность приходить и уходить, летать между Небом и Землей. В разумных пределах, ясное дело. Сейчас я попал в ловушку на Небесах. Хоть это и рай, но несколько ограничивает возможность помогать людям.

— А вы хотите помочь людям.

— Я делал это, пока был жив, — ответил Джон.

Шерлок уставился на собеседника. Джон покачал головой, глубже засовывая руки в карманы. 

— Ты действительно веришь, что от твоего самоубийства всем будет лучше?

Шерлок вздохнул. 

— Может быть. А, может, было бы лучше, если бы я вообще не рождался.

Лицо Джона озарилось. 

— О, у нас есть зацепка! Ты действительно так думаешь?

— Да.

Джон хлопнул в ладоши. 

— Что ж, тогда начнем.

Шерлок нахмурился. 

— Что вы имеете в виду под словами «тогда начнем»? 

— Я имею в виду, что дело сделано. Мир изменился! Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс, ты никогда не рождался!

Шерлок опять уставился на этого странного человека.

— Что это? Какой-то гипноз?

— О нет!

— Тогда... — детектив полез в карман за телефоном, но ничего в нем не нашел.

— У тебя нет телефона, — улыбнулся Джон. — Ты никогда не покупал его, потому что никогда не существовал. Впрочем, одежду я тебе сохранил. Холодно ведь!

— Ты обокрал меня? — возмутился Шерлок.

— Кража — это грех, — серьезно произнес Джон.

Шерлок покачал головой. 

— Чушь какая-то... Довольно, я потратил слишком много времени на разговоры с сумасшедшим! Спокойной ночи. 

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, — ответил Джон. — Скоро увидимся, надеюсь.


	2. Chapter 2

Шерлок вышел после урока игры на скрипке, осторожно разминая запястье. Учитель похвалил его за очередное идеальное исполнение. Шерлок принял этот ошибочный комплимент без комментариев. Исполнение не было идеальным. Ему еще предстояло пройти долгий путь, но он шел к цели. Он был лучше, чем его учитель, и оба это знали. Вопрос времени, когда двенадцатилетнему мальчику предложат место в оркестре, а затем дадут сольную партию. Он может сделать карьеру. Шерлоку очень понравилась эта идея — сделать карьеру музыканта.

Не обращая внимания на других учеников, он побежал вниз по лестнице. Все эти люди были скучными, предсказуемыми, вылепленными из одной и той же глины. Никто из них не играл так же хорошо, как он. Никого из них не похвалили бы за идеальную игру, и совершенно справедливо.

Дойдя до первого этажа, он сел на нижнюю ступеньку и открыл сумку, чтобы вытащить обед, приготовленный для него матерью. Он запихнет его в мусорную корзину как можно быстрее, лишь возьмет сандвичи из пластиковой коробки. Но тут раздался крик.

Нет, не просто крик — боевой клич! «Бегите к нам!» Так делают истинные хулиганы, загоняя кого-нибудь в угол.

Шерлок покачал головой, чувствуя некоторую благодарность, что на этот раз загнали не его. Он научился драться. Он знал, как использовать свое худое тело, чтобы причинить людям боль. А это значило, что мучители ограничивались не физическими, а словесными оскорблениями, которым было гораздо легче противостоять. Эти оскорбления начинали громко звучать только ночью, когда Шерлок пытался заснуть. Вот тогда звучащий в ушах звук его имени отключить было почти невозможно.

—… Холмс!

Шерлок поднял голову. Его ведь никто не звал? Он встал с ланчбоксом в руках, присматриваясь и прислушиваясь.

Раздался крик.

Шерлок бросил пластиковую коробку.

Он знал, чей это крик.

Он забыл про сумку и бросился на звук драки. Бежать далеко не пришлось.

В углу последней лестничной клетки дрались пятеро мальчишек. Вернее, четверо. А пятый стоял у стены, съежившись и пытаясь прикрыть голову и лицо от града сыпавшихся ударов.

Майкрофт. Глупый, толстый Майкрофт. Сам себя загнал в угол.

Шерлок чуть было не поддался желанию побыть зрителем.

Но тут самый рослый мальчик замахнулся кулаком и ударил Майкрофта в челюсть. Голова того ударилась о бетон со страшным звуком.

Шерлок позже так и не понял, почему он так действовал.

Он вскочил на перила и спрыгнул.

Едва восемь стоунов, но их оказалось достаточно, чтобы, приземлившись на двух драчунов, сбить их с ног. Шерлок вскочил, прежде чем они успели опомниться, схватил главного за горло обеими руками и дернул назад. Его били по телу и голове, но он не обращал внимания. Он повалил главаря на пол и бил его ногами по голове. Кто-то больно дернул его за руку, и тогда он начал драться в полную силу. Не тычками, как показывают в фильмах — так никого не поразишь. Шерлок впечатался в одного мальчика плечом и врезал ему локтем по груди; ударил ногой другого, пытавшегося схватить его за волосы. Они дрались руками, ногами, толкаясь, кусаясь и лягаясь.

А потом все кончилось. Мальчишки убежали. Майкрофт сидел на полу, прижимая руку к окровавленному затылку.

— Шерлок… — выдохнул Майкрофт.

— Заткнись, — Шерлок пытался отдышаться. — Больше я в это играть не буду. О чем ты думал, когда позволил им поймать тебя…

— Шерлок! — воскликнул Майкрофт. — Ты… твоя рука!

— Что? — Шерлок почувствовал, как адреналин сходит, и огонь распространяется по костям левой руки. Стало горячо и больно. Он поднял руку, и все внутри опустилось.

— О, господи!

Рука Шерлока была покрыта кровью. Что еще хуже, задняя часть распухла, а большой палец… показывал куда-то не туда. Равно как и средний и безымянный.

Майкрофт встал, трясясь, держась рукой за стену.

— Она сломана.

— Нет, — тупо сказал Шерлок. — Нет, это…

— Нужно доставить тебя к медсестре. В больницу. Надо вправить кости…

Шерлок покачал головой, в горле сжалось, глаза и нос тоже начали гореть.

— Я…

— Шерлок, скорее. Твоя рука распухает прямо на глазах!

Шерлок не ответил. Не мог. Его рука была искалечена. Его рука… которой он играл. Которая должна была стать идеальной. Он всхлипнул.

— Пойдем, — Майкрофт обнял его. Он впервые обнял брата с тех пор, когда они были совсем маленькими. У Шерлока не было сил протестовать. Он не мог даже думать, только смотрел на свою изувеченную руку и думал, сможет ли он ею хотя бы поднять скрипку.

*

Через два дня Шерлок вернулся в школу, левая рука была помещена в сложную металлическую конструкцию, помогающую множеству переломов срастись. Никто не лез к нему по поводу травмы. Даже отъявленные хулиганы, казалось, притихли при виде «механической» руки. Шерлок никому не сказал ни слова. Он не ходил на музыкальные занятия. Он сидел за своим столом и молча работал.

*

Когда с руки сняли аппарат, Шерлок вернулся в музыкальные классы.

Открыл футляр и взял скрипку.

И бросил ее. Левая рука не имела силы даже удержать инструмент за гриф. Он уставился на деревянный предмет, чуть было не бросив его на пол.

Потом осторожно поднял ее и устроил под подбородком. Левая рука запротестовала. Поднял смычок и издал дрожащий звук. Пальцы заныли от сильной боли.

Теперь он никогда не станет идеальным.


	3. Chapter 3

**Настоящее**

Шерлок пробирался по снегу, засунув руки в карманы и замотав лицо шарфом.

Может быть, стоило все-таки прыгнуть.

Может быть…

В конце концов, завтра наступит Рождество. День, который празднуют с родными и друзьями. День, когда Шерлок прячется в квартире и оплакивает всегда сопутствующее праздникам падение уровня преступности.

Праздникам. Ха.

Он остановился на перекрестке и стал ждать, когда загорится зеленый свет. Зацепился взглядом за газетный заголовок.

«ВОЛНА ПРЕСТУПЛЕНИЙ ЗАХЛЕСТЫВАЕТ ЛОНДОН»

Шерлок поднял бровь. Если пошла волна преступлений, почему ему никто не сказал? Впрочем, Лестрейд мог и не заметить волну преступлений, пока она не достигнет его порога. Шерлок полез за своим телефоном, потом вспомнил, что аппарата нет. Или украден. Тем… больным на всю голову на мосту.

Тем человеком, который назвал себя ангелом.

Лондон сейчас был просто образцом нормальности.

И все же…

Шерлок еще раз взглянул на газетный заголовок и пошел через дорогу. Надо было прочистить голову. Может, Молли все еще на работе? Она обычно была на работе, когда Шерлоку было нужно. Сантименты. Они работали на пользу Шерлоку, хотя и не всегда. В тех крайне редких случаях, когда Шерлок потворствовал сентиментальности, она оборачивалась против него. Молли служила доказательством как «за», так и «против». Возможно, именно поэтому Шерлок поддерживал с ней общение.

Шерлок полез за кошельком и обнаружил, что бумажника тоже нет. Смирившись, пошел к Бартсу пешком. Над головой горели неоновые надписи. Он обратил внимание только на одну…

Остановившись у магазина телевизоров, он уставился на изображение на экране.

Диктор стояла перед зданием суда, молча вещая с экрана и указывая на что-то, находящееся позади нее. Движущаяся внизу новостная лента гласила: «Серийные убийства-самоубийства вывели на единственного преступника».

— Убийства-самоубийства? — выдохнул Шерлок. 

На экране возникло изображение судебного разбирательства, но место ответчика было пустым. Потом на экране появилась зернистая фотография. По спине Шерлока побежали мурашки.

— Таксист… 

Он наклонился вперед, уперевшись руками в стекло витрины.

«Полиция утверждает, что подозреваемый умер от естественных причин, прежде чем началось судебное разбирательство… Скотланд-Ярд все еще ищет мотив... Оказалось, что преступник работал в одиночку

— Да не работал он в одиночку! — воскликнул Шерлок. — Это было... это… — он огляделся, чувствуя взгляды прохожих. Быстро отошел от витрины. Сердце билось, как сумасшедшее. Это был тот самый таксист, которого Шерлок передал Лестрейду несколько месяцев назад. Тот, кто пытался заставить Шерлока _сыграть в игру_. А Шерлоку вовсе не хотелось играть.

А еще эти новости не имели смысла, ведь преступник был арестован и заключен в тюрьму несколько недель назад!

Шерлок поднял воротник и с гудящей головой поспешил к больнице Св. Варфоломея. Он вошел, введя правильный код, и направился вперед мимо стойки регистрации.

— Извините, сэр? — быстро поднялся охранник. — Чем могу помочь? 

— Мне нужна Молли, — вздохнул Шерлок. 

— Молли, сэр?

— Доктор Хупер.

Охранник нахмурился. 

— Извините, я не... сейчас проверю по комнатам, — он подошел к компьютеру. Шерлок сложил руки на груди.

— Она будет на своем обычном месте в M23, полагаю.

— М23... это комната доктора Брауна, сэр. — охранник поднял глаза. — Вы вошли сами? 

— Да, поскольку я так делаю каждую неделю в течение нескольких лет. Теперь-то вы меня пропустите?

Охранник выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку.

— У меня нет никаких записей о докторе Хупер, сэр, — он повернул монитор. — Видите?

Шерлок подошел и просмотрел список имен.

В списке не было имени доктора Молли Хупер.

Внезапно ему стало очень холодно.

— Может быть, она находится в другом здании, сэр? — осторожно спросил охранник.

— Возможно, — кивнул Шерлок. — Спасибо, что посмотрели.

— Нет проблем, сэр. Спокойной ночи, — охранник проводил его и запер дверь на щеколду.

Шерлок уставился в темноту.

Молли должна быть здесь, а ее словно стерли.

Он вздрогнул. Сначала таксист, а теперь Молли... и эта волна преступности...

Шерлок свернул за угол подальше от любопытных глаз и сел на низенькую ограду клумбы. Что-то не сходилось.

— Все в порядке, Шерлок?

Детектив поднял глаза.

Джон стоял с мягкой улыбкой и почти веселился при виде его недоумения.

— Ты что-то сделал с Молли? — спросил Шерлок.

— Нет, — Джон покачал головой. — Скорее... много лет назад тебя не оказалось рядом, когда нужно было кое-что сделать. Ты ведь никогда не рождался.

— И что я сделал... — Шерлок запнулся.

— Вспомнил, да? — Джон улыбнулся шире, и Шерлоку да мгновение привиделось странное сияние вокруг этого человека. — Ты оказал большое влияние на судьбу доктора Хупер, а она, в свою очередь, повлияла на твою. Но сейчас мир другой.

— И новости тоже?

— Таксиста никто не задерживал, потому что тебя не было, — ответил Джон.

Шерлок поднялся на ноги. 

— Это безумие. Я хочу... Я не хочу иметь с этим ничего общего! Убирайся! — он толкнул Джона в грудь и обнаружил, что мужчина на удивление хорошо сложен и крепок. — Убирайся!

— В любом случае, продолжай свой путь, — Джон шагнул в сторону. — Но приготовься к новым изменениям, Шерлок. Мир не такой, каким ты его помнишь.


	4. Chapter 4

**Девятью годами ранее**

Шерлок склонился над экспериментом, делая вид, что пишет заметки, а на самом деле он наблюдал за другими студентами. За их паникой. Дезорганизацией. Некоторые уже сдались и ставили образцы в стерильную камеру. Они получат по 2:2*. Шерлок закатил глаза и написал пару слов о процессе в собственной чашке Петри. Образец пенился и выпадал по краям в осадок, как и прогнозировалось. Шерлок проводил этот эксперимент и раньше, но результаты всегда, казалось, зависели от…

— Ой! Я не знала, что ты все еще здесь, Шерлок...

Он вздохнул и поднял глаза. 

— Конечно.

Молли крутила в руках рулон бумаги. 

— Я лишь пришла, чтобы поставить свой образец в камеру.

— Я задержусь ненадолго.

Она помялась. 

— Ты… ты ведь почти закончил?

— Не совсем. Мои прошлые образцы, как правило, претерпевали изменения в течение первых восьми часов... — он посмотрел на циферблат. — Может, двенадцати. Уже десять вечера?

— Да, — Молли едва не засмеялась. — Я думала, ты прилип к табурету.

Шерлок подвигался. Действительно, зад онемел. 

— Кажется, нужно размяться… — он встал, ощущая, как захрустели кости. 

— Может… кофе? — предложила Молли.

— Неплохо бы.

Они пошли в кафе. Бар уже был закрыт, поэтому они купили кофе в автомате и вышли на балкон. Летняя ночь была теплой, машины ехали довольно быстро по меркам Лондона. Чувствовался запах бензина и асфальта. Шерлок наслаждался любовью к своему городу. Три года бакалавриата — у него никогда в жизни не было такой свободы! Майкрофт был занят какой-то значительной работой в правительстве, и Шерлок был представлен сам себе в учебе, своих проблемах и даже музыке. Конечно, он не выступал. Травма давно зажила, но оставался небольшой тремор левой руки, который мог услышать разве что дирижер. Обычный слушатель счел бы его исполнение идеальным.

Но Шерлок-то знал правду.

— Итак... что ты собираешься делать в следующем году? — прервала Молли его мысли.

— Магистратура, — ответил Шерлок. — По химии.

— Значит… значит тебе нужна первая степень?

— Я ее и получу.

— Хотела бы я обладать такой уверенностью, — покраснела Молли.

— Ты получишь 2:1, — сказал Шерлок, потягивая напиток. — И перейдешь на кафедру патологии, что квалифицируется как докторское образование. Твое будущее достаточно предсказуемо.

— О, — она отвела взгляд. — Это плохо?

Шерлок моргнул. 

— Плохо?

— Ты говоришь так, будто это скучно.

— Не в этом дело, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Это твоя жизнь, а не моя.

— Тебе не интересно?

— Почему... — Шерлок медленно повернул голову. — Почему меня должна интересовать твоя жизнь?

Молли смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Я... я думала, что мы... друзья?

— Друзья? — Шерлок почти засмеялся, но вовремя себя остановил. — Ты думала... мы друзья?

Молли продолжала смотреть на него застывшим взглядом.

— Или… или мы могли бы... могли бы... я думала...

Шерлок выпрямился, преисполнившись решимостью и одновременно ужасом.

— Молли, меня не интересуют какие-либо отношения с тобой, ясно?

Молли стала пунцовой. 

— Я... я никогда не говорила...

— Тебе и не нужно было говорить, — тон Шерлока был полон сочувствия. — Я и так знаю, что ты...

— Нет, — она покачала головой. — Ты... ты ошибаешься...

— Молли!

— Шерлок Холмс, — она выпрямилась во весь свой небольшой рост. — Не каждый, кто пытается пробиться через этот медный лоб, жаждет залезть тебе в штаны!

Шерлок, раскрыв рот, молча наблюдал, как Молли исчезла за дверью.

Несколько минут он приходил в себя. Вернувшись в лабораторию, обнаружил ее пустой. Сумка Молли исчезла. Шерлок покачал головой и пошел накрывать крышкой свою чашку Петри.

На столе Молли остался ее эксперимент.

Она убежала, не поставив его в стерильную камеру. Утром она осталась бы без результата, лишилась бы диссертации и не получила бы место в магистратуре.

Шерлок взял образец Молли, накрыл крышкой и поместил в камеру.

Подошел к столу и задел локтем собственный эксперимент, который так и не был закрыт крышкой. 

Стеклянный контейнер заскользил к краю. Шерлок метнулся за ним, но не смог удержать слабыми пальцами левой руки. Чашка упала на пол и разлетелась на облако осколков и химических веществ.

Шерлок не двинулся с места.

Затем глубоко вздохнул и поставил эксперимент Молли в камеру, плотно закрыв дверцу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По окончании бакалавриата в диплом британских университетов проставляются степени отличия:
> 
> Отличие первого класса (первый) — средний балл диплома выше 70%  
> Отличие второго класса, верхний уровень (2:1) — средний балл диплома от 60 до 69%  
> Отличие второго класса, нижний уровень (2:2) — средний балл диплома от 50 до 59%  
> Отличие третьего класса (третий) — средний балл диплома от 40 до 49%  
> Без отличия — средний балл ниже 40%  
> Неудовлетворительно
> 
> Однако в университетах Оксфорда и Кембриджа отличия (honours) применяются к экзаменам, а не к степеням. В Кембридже оценка за итоговый экзамен обычно считается итоговой классификацией степени, вот почему Шерлок, провалив финальный экзамен, получил низкую оценку. 
> 
> https://www.educationindex.ru/articles/higher-education-in-the-uk/undergraduate-studies-in-the-uk/estimating-and-hounors/


	5. Chapter 5

**Настоящее**

Шерлок бежал от этого «ангела», пока тот не скрылся из виду. Он стоял на углу улицы, пытаясь отдышаться и решить, что делать. Надо бы вернуться в свою квартиру и проснуться от этого… чего бы это ни было. Трипа, галлюцинации... 

Денег на такси не было, телефона тоже. Он огляделся и увидел сетевую кофейню. Там точно должен быть телефон. Он позвонит миссис Хадсон за ее счет, попросит вызвать такси. Шерлок отряхнул пальто, успокоенный планом, пересек улицу, вошел в тесное кафе и направился в дальний угол, где был телефон для посетителей.

К его раздражению, телефон был занят, поэтому Шерлок огляделся по сторонам, стараясь не привлекать внимания, как единственный клиент, не сделавший заказа и не купивший огромную кружку приправленного специями кофе.

И тут он увидел его.

— Лестрейд? — Шерлок выпрямился. — Лестрейд!

Он отлип от стены и уверенно подошел к седому мужчине, смотревшему на него в неприкрытом испуге. 

— Успокойся, ты ведь явно не на дежурстве, — фыркнул Шерлок, усаживаясь рядом.

— Кто вы? — Лестрейд подвинул свой стакан ближе, будто Шерлок собирался в него что-нибудь подсыпать.

— О, не начинай, — отрезал Шерлок. — Слушай, произошло нечто... странное.

— Верно... — взгляд Лестрейда метался по бару.

— Молли. Она не в Бартсе. Словно стерта из всех записей.

— А Молли… ваша... подруга?

Шерлок уставился на него. 

— Молли? Молли Хупер, ты же с ней работал!

— Вряд ли, — Лестрейд выдохнул, и Шерлок уловил запах давно не чищенных зубов. — Я не работаю уже несколько лет, приятель.

Шерлок моргнул. 

— Что?

Лестрейд пожал плечами. 

— Да, никому не нравится, когда инспекторы полиции позволяют преступности разгуляться, — он кивнул на телевизор, и Шерлок поднял глаза. — В Ярде сейчас заколдованный круг. Итак, извините, я не могу помочь вам с пропавшим человеком.

Шерлок встал. Телевизор молчал, но внизу бежала лента.

«Украденные ракетные планы вывели на Британское правительство»

— Как?.. Почему ты не поговорил с Майкрофтом? — Шерлок опять посмотрел на Лестрейда и заметил, что тот был худ, грязен, небрит, с черными кругами под глазами.

— Майкрофтом?

— Майкрофтом Холмсом, моим братом!

— Это настоящее имя? — Лестрейд слабо улыбнулся. — Послушайте, приятель, думаю, вам лучше пойти домой. Вы явно приняли меня за другого.

— Домой... — Шерлок оглянулся на освободившийся телефон. Набрал номер квартиры миссис Хадсон, затем номер, на который должны были прислать счет.

«Пожалуйста, примите звонок за ваш счет с Квин-стрит, — прозвенел голос робота ему в ухо. — Нажмите единицу в течение пяти секунд».

— Кто это? — раздался скрипучий голос.

— Миссис Хадсон, это Шерлок, — сказал он быстро, зная, что вызов скоро прервется. — Примите звонок.

— Ошиблись номером, здесь такие не живут...

— Это 221Б по Бейкер-стрит?

— Да, подождите, как вы...

Телефон отключился.

Шерлок посмотрел на трубку и осторожно положил ее на место. Сел на свободный диванчик у окна. Даже не вздрогнул, когда рядом с ним опустился невысокий человек с седоватыми волосами. 

— Что ты со мной сделал? — спросил Шерлок тихо.

— С тобой? — переспросил Джон. — Ничего особенного. Впрочем, мне пришлось изменить мир.

— Мир?

— Хм. Ты же хотел не рождаться. Инспектор Лестрейд потерял работу несколько лет назад, ведь ты ему не помогал. Миссис Хадсон так и не приехала в Лондон, она живет в Штатах. Ее муж выходит на свободу в следующем году.

— На свободу? Его же казнили!

— Лишь после твоего вмешательства, но ты никогда не рождался, Шерлок. — Джон откинулся назад и сложил руки на коленях. — Забавно. Жизнь многих людей довольно проста, но твоя — целая серия из «а что, если» и «могло бы быть». В том числе и со мной.

— С тобой? — Шерлок взглянул на ангела.

— Да... — Джон встретился с ним взглядом, и Шерлок увидел, что у ангела серо-голубые глаза. — Мы должны были встретиться в твоей настоящей жизни, но так и не встретились.

— Что это значит: «должны были встретиться»?

Джон печально улыбнулся. 

— Я не должен был умереть. Я должен был выжить, но произошла... ошибка.

— Техническая ошибка?

— Может быть. Но... мы должны были встретиться. И стать... друзьями.

— Друзьями? — Шерлок поднял брови.

Джон кивнул. 

— Я увидел это, когда умер. Я видел нас. Время, которое мы должны были провести вместе. Приключения. Нашу совместную жизнь. Я потерял все это. Потерял свой шанс. Поэтому ты оказался на мосту, и я попросил возможности сойти к тебе. И вот я здесь.

Шерлок уставился на него, не в силах найти правильные слова.

Джон пожал плечами. 

— Если я смогу тебе помочь, то получу крылья, но не это главное. Главное — возможность побыть с тобой, пусть даже один день.

— Звучит так, будто...

— Да?

— Как будто мы были... больше, чем друзья. В этом несостоявшемся будущем, — Шерлок надеялся, что не покраснел.

Джон опустил глаза.

— Я могу тебе показать.

— Что?

— Показать то, что я видел. 

Шерлок повернулся к нему всем телом.

— Как?

Джон поднял руку и поднес ее к лицу Шерлока.

— Могу показать, если хочешь. То, что могло бы быть. Того, чего никогда не будет. Я мертв, Шерлок Холмс. В отличие от тебя, я никогда не смогу туда вернуться. Как только ты увидишь то, что видел я, ты никогда не сможешь это развидеть. 

— Я смогу это удалить, — пожал плечами Шерлок.

Джон покачал головой.

— Не получится. Если ты думаешь, что лучше тебе не знать… — он начал опускать руку.

Шерлок затряс головой. 

— Нет. То есть, да. Я имею в виду... Я хочу знать. Почему ты захотел мне помочь. В этом... видении должно быть что-то. Что убедило тебя.

Джон улыбнулся и коснулся кончиками пальцев лба Шерлока. 

_Таблетка, выпадающая из пальцев Шерлока, когда Джон убил ради него человека. Они были знакомы всего лишь несколько часов._

_Бассейн, куртка, начиненная взрывчаткой. Руки на теле, срывающие куртку. Оба так близко друг к другу. Объятия под видом помощи._

_Ночи, скрипичная музыка, Джон считает ее безупречной, но он не прав. Чашки чая, руки на коленях, печенье, неловкий момент у двери в ванной. Носок, забытый на ковре._

_Женщина с неуловимой внешностью._

_Ночь в той же комнате, кровати слишком близко друг к другу, буря за окном, заставляющая дрожать от холода, но они не будут искать уюта. Гордость как клин между ними. Джон снова убивает ради Шерлока. Для Шерлока._

_И Джон. И Шерлок. И Джон. И Шерлок. И Шерлок, и Джон, и Холмс, и Ватсон, вместе бегут по Лондону, и преследования, и музыка, и тайный танец за закрытыми шторами, и мимолетное прикосновение, несколько прикосновений, которые превратились в туманное пятно цвета, и чувств, и любви, и дыхания, и…_

Шерлок откинулся назад, слегка ударившись головой о стену, пытаясь стряхнуть угасающие перед глазами образы. 

Джон сидел, тихий и грустный. Опустил руку. 

— Джон... — выдохнул Шерлок. — Ты... ты...

— Нет, — просто сказал Джон. — Меня не было. Меня никогда там не было, я убит в пустыне. Но сейчас я здесь, — улыбнулся он.

— Но если я не рождался...

— В любом случае, — вздохнул Джон, — это будущее недостижимо. У тебя есть только сегодняшний вечер, Шерлок. Это все, что я могу тебе дать.


	6. Chapter 6

Шерлок игнорировал смс-ки и звонки от Молли в течение всего лета. Он получил свою оценку 2:2 и покончил с предыдущей жизнью.

Только Майкрофт, казалось, был способен его разыскать. Едва ли это представляло сложность — брат Шерлока только что получил какую-то жизненно важную должность в системе государственной безопасности. И все же старший Холмс всегда появлялся в самых омерзительных местах, когда Шерлока тошнило, или было кровотечение, вызванное слишком резко выдернутой из руки иглой. Он появлялся всегда. У них было соглашение — Шерлок не должен был лгать, что он принял и сколько.

И Майкрофт оставался с ним в грязи и в темноте в бдительном ожидании.

Но однажды Шерлок скрылся туда, где брат его найти не смог. Выбросил телефон, деньги, ключи. Оставил всю одежду. Вышел из квартиры, где жил, и больше в нее не вернулся.

В итоге Шерлока обнаружил не Майкрофт. Шерлока обнаружил инспектор полиции, который схватил его с поличным и привел на допрос.

Шерлок сидел в приемной в ожидании вызова с рукой, прикованной к стулу. Посмотрел на человека, сидевшего поодаль, и решил не заводить с ним разговора.

— Пойдемте, — вошедший инспектор снял наручники. — Ваша очередь занимать «лобное место». 

— Вы хороший полицейский, как я понимаю? — Шерлок вошел в комнату для допросов. В ней пахло кофе.

— Зависит от того, с кем разговариваю, — пожал плечами инспектор, указывая Шерлоку на место. Сам сел напротив и включил магнитофон. 

— Инспектор Г. Лестрейд, опрашивает подозреваемого № 878 по подозрению в краже. Пожалуйста, назовите ваше имя.

Шерлок посмотрел на вращающиеся катушки. 

— Предпочту промолчать.

— Либо скажете сами, либо определим по ДНК. Я все равно его узнаю.

Если что-нибудь и заставит Майкрофта рвануть в полицию, так это ДНК Шерлока, засветившееся в компьютерах. 

— Шерлок Холмс.

— Вот это я понимаю. Адрес?

— Нет…

— Хорошо. Теперь, Шерлок... — Лестрейд заглянул в папку. — Вас арестовали по подозрению в краже.

— Подозрению? — Шерлок поднял бровь.

— Да, вас пока не осудили. 

— Почему?

Лестрейд поднял взгляд. 

— Потому что сначала вас нужно допросить, потом мы предоставим доказательства в прокуратуру, и они решат, вызывать ли вас в суд. Это ваше первое преступление?

— Это мой первый раз в полицейском участке, — Шерлок аккуратно увильнул от ответа на вопрос.

— Мои сотрудники сказали, что вас поймали по записи видеокамеры... — Лестрейд поднял лист бумаги, и на мгновение на его лице проявилось что-то вроде разочарования, — ...за кражей нескольких коробок пластырей, банки противовоспалительного крема, пачки презервативов и упаковки парацетамола. Верно?

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

— Вы же сами все можете посмотреть.

— Зачем вы это взяли, Шерлок?

Шерлок положил руки на стол ладонями вверх. На внутренней поверхности предплечий грязная белая кожа была испещрена порезами, «дорожками» и синяками. 

— Мне было нужно.

Лестрейд уставился на руки Шерлока. 

— Значит, вы сознаетесь в краже?

— Да, — Шерлок вернул руки под стол. — Мне нужны были эти вещи, и я их украл. Денег у меня нет, а с кожей проблемы.

— Вы могли бы пойти ко врачу. В экстренном порядке.

— Для рецепта нужен адрес, — ответил Шерлок. — Я никуда не мог пойти.

Лестрейд откинулся на спинку стула. 

— Шерлок... все это не имеет значения, когда дело доходит до нарушения закона.

— Я и не прошу отпустить меня, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Я объясняю, почему взял эти вещи. Я не преступник, крадущий ради наживы, мне они были нужны.

— Откуда берете деньги на наркотики? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Я плачу не деньгами, — ответил Шерлок.

— Вот зачем презервативы?

— Нет. Ну, иногда. Но нет. Я расплачиваюсь информацией.

— Что? Вы шпион?

— Нет... Я вижу вещи. Я знаю вещи о людях. И люди любят знать, что я знаю.

— Что вы знаете? — Лестрейд прищурился.

Шерлок окинул его быстрым взглядом. Глубоко вздохнул.

— Я знаю, что вы занимали свою должность пять лет. Я знаю, что вам скучно на этой должности, потому что вам дают легкие поручения. Вернее, вы их такими считаете. Вы думаете, ваши коллеги вам не доверяют или доверяют, но не верят в ваши способности. У вашей жены уже вторая, нет, третья интрижка, а на прошлой неделе вы ночевали на диване у друга, у которого есть кошка, и вы...

— Прекратите, — воскликнул Лестрейд.

Шерлок закрыл рот. Колеса магнитофона продолжали крутиться. Лестрейд провел рукой по волосам. 

— Кто вам все это сказал?

— Никто, — сказал Шерлок. — Просто я вижу.

— Но как?

— Вы часто снимаете обручальное кольцо, а потом надеваете. Одежда смята. Вы выглядите старше своих лет, недосыпаете. Устали. Я вижу, вам скучно. Я видел часто видел это выражение на собственном лице. 

Лестрейд моргнул. 

— Что еще вы видите? Что-нибудь полезное? Может, хотите чем-нибудь поделиться?

— Информация в обмен на вечную индульгенцию? 

— Может быть. 

Шерлок улыбнулся. 

— Этот человек в приемной. Лысый. За что его арестовали? 

— Вождение без страховки, почему вы спрашиваете?

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— У вас есть доступ к анализатору метана? Поищите в задней части его сада.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что я распознаю убийц с одного взгляда.

* 

Пять часов спустя дверь в камеру Шерлока открылась. Вошел Лестрейд, Шерлок сел на матрасе.

— Вы были правы, — признал инспектор.

— Конечно, — зевнул Шерлок. — Сколько их было? По моей оценке, три.

— Пока мы нашли двоих. Там работают эксперты.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Он думал, вы будете спрашивать его об убийствах. Я почти слышал, как он придумывал ложь. Вам стоит проверить и его куртку на предмет ДНК.

— Непременно, спасибо, — Лестрейд сел на скамью, служившую койкой. — Я ваш должник. 

— Вы меня отпустите?

— Все не так просто, — мягко сказал Лестрейд. — Прокуратура не хочет заводить дело, но мы обязаны вынести предупреждение. А это значит, что нам нужно будет видеться.

— О!

— Сюда пришел некто по имени Майкрофт Холмс, чтобы вас забрать. Брат? — усмехнулся Лестрейд.

— Господи! — Шерлок закрыл лицо руками.

— Итак, вы звоните мне через пару дней и докладываете, как идут дела, окей?

— Ужасная перспектива.

— А если я буду держать вас в курсе расследования, в котором вы мне помогли?

— Нет, — Шерлок покачал головой. — Я уже решил это дело.

— Значит, хотите новое? 

Шерлок опустил руки. 

— Вам позволят это делать?

— Зависит от вас. Будете ширяться и воровать?

Шерлок отвел глаза. 

— Услуга за услугу, Шерлок. Подумайте об этом. Скажу брату, что вы собираетесь, и... — Лестрейд остановился и накрыл рукой худую руку Шерлока, — вы и обо мне совершенно верно все сказали. А раскрытие этого дела... защитит меня от сокращения.

— Знаю, — Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза, — но не поэтому я вам все это сказал.

— Может, и нет, но спасибо, Шерлок Холмс. 

— Был рад оказаться полезным, Лестрейд, — Шерлок встал, покачнувшись. — Полагаю, пора идти и расхлебывать кашу. 

— Я пойду с вами.


	7. Chapter 7

**Настоящее**

Шерлок и Джон вышли из кофейни в заснеженный город. Последние покупатели садились в такси и автобусы. Веселые рождественские огни над головой придавали улицам игрушечный вид.

Продавец газет сложил столик и бросил его в багажник своей машины. Шерлок опять заметил слова «волна преступности».

Мимо пронеслась машина скорой помощи, сверкая огнями.

— Что случилось с Молли? — повернулся к ангелу Шерлок. — В Бартсе ее не оказалось… Что с ней случилось?

Джон скрестил на груди руки.

— Извини, Шерлок, я не должен этого рассказывать.

— Чего именно?

— Ты должен сам все выяснить.

Шерлок схватил его за грудки.

— Лондон — один из самых населенных городов мира. Говори, где она!

Джон поморщился и оттолкнул Шерлока.

— В насилии нет необходимости… — он вздохнул и виновато посмотрел на небо. — Она живет на 421 по Юбилей-драйв, недалеко отсюда.

— Я знаю это место, — Шерлок поднял воротник. — Ты идешь?

— Не вижу большого выбора, — пожал плечами Джон, — но я все равно пошел бы с тобой.

Шерлок хмыкнул и направился по указанному адресу, а человек/ангел без труда за ним поспевал.

— Ты говорил, что умер в пустыне.

— Да.

— Почему ты там оказался?

Джон печально улыбнулся.

— Я был солдатом.

— Афганистан или Ирак?

— Афганистан. Я служил в медицинском подразделении. Выстрел в спину, истек кровью, не успели эвакуировать… — Джон замолчал.

Шерлок посмотрел на него.

— Я не сказал, что поверил тебе, видишь ли.

— И все же ты поверил.

— Я… не верю в ангелов. В бога. В загробную жизнь. Я не знаю, _что именно_ ты из себя представляешь. Даже если у тебя… волшебные руки, — Шерлок состроил гримасу.

— Не в первый раз меня в этом обвиняют, — усмехнулся Джон. — Ты можешь верить, во что хочешь, значения не имеет. Ты не на уроке богословия.

— Да, да, тебя послали, чтобы показать… — Шерлок остановился в начале Юбилей-драйв. — Она живет здесь?  
— Да, — Джон встал рядом. — Милое местечко, не так ли?

— И я должен подумать, что она плохо устроилась?

Шерлок пошел вдоль впечатляющей улицы, массивных домов, стоящих у дороги. Их сверкающие кремовые и белые фасады отражались в снегу, а уличные фонари придавали улице неестественный вид, как в фильме.

— Номер 421, — подсказал Джон.

Шерлок шел мимо домов. Номера перепрыгивали через сотни, когда дома вдруг превращались в квартиры, затем опять в дома… На этой улице была полная неразбериха с номерами, но наконец он остановился у дома Молли Хупер.

— Не могу понять, здесь она живет или нет… — Шерлок положил руку на ворота.

— Не хочешь ли постучать? — удивился Джон.

— Как еще я могу узнать, что, черт возьми, происходит? — Шерлок поднялся по ступенькам и позвонил в дверь. — Хотя…

Он огляделся, Джон исчез. Дверь открылась.

— Да? — спросила из-за двери маленькая, похожая на мышку, женщина, не снимая дверной цепочки.

— Молли? — спросил Шерлок. — Молли, это я.

Дверь приоткрылась пошире.

— Простите, разве я вас знаю?

Шерлок уставился на нее.

— Мы… я…

— Мамочка, — раздался тоненький голосок. У ноги Молли показалась маленькая девочка. — Кто это?

— Минутку, дорогая, — Молли посмотрела на Шерлока. — Извините, я вас не узнаю, вы, должно быть, ошиблись.

— Молли Хупер, приехавшая в Лондон, закончила бакалавриат по химии и биологии с отличием второй степени, поступила в медицинскую магистратуру, это ведь ты?

— Не совсем, — Молли шикнула на малышку у ее ноги, — Я не заканчивала никакой магистратуры. Вы ошиблись.

— Но почему?

— По оценкам не прошла, — она пожала плечами, прикрывая дверь. — Если бы со мной кто-нибудь позанимался на последнем курсе, ну, вот так получилось… Извините, я не могу…

— Что с твоим лицом? — быстро спросил Шерлок.

Молли подняла голову и спрятала лицо за дверью.

— Мне пора. Пожалуйста, больше не приходите.

— На твоем лице синяки, что…

— До свидания, — она хлопнула дверью.

Шерлок поднялся на верхнюю ступеньку. Он услышал голоса, затем повышенные голоса, затем дверь открылась с такой силой, что сорвалась цепочка.

— Кто ты такой, черт побери? — мужчина схватил его за лацканы и сильно встряхнул.

— Я просто…

— Ты что, знаешь мою жену?

— Я думал…

— Откуда, черт побери, ты знаешь мою жену? Отвечай!

— Не знаю, — Шерлок отпихнул мужчину. — Я ошибся. Я ее не знаю. Я ошибся домом!

— Кажется, ты слишком много знаешь о ее прошлом. Ты кто? Сталкер? Прежний бойфренд?

— Нет, — Шерлок услышал, как девочка заплакала, а Молли впала в панику.

— Тогда отваливай прямо сейчас!

Шерлок даже не заметил удара, попавшего промеж глаз и отправившего его вниз по ледяным ступенькам. Падая, Шерлок сильно приложился головой о ворота. Входная дверь захлопнулась, внутри дома опять раздались крики.

— Молли… — он попытался подняться, чувствуя помощь сильных рук.

— Полегче, Шерлок. Неприятное падение…

— Много же от тебя было пользы… — Шерлок взглянул на дом. — Он же убьет ее!

— Нет, — сказал Джон с уверенностью, от которой Шерлок затрепетал, — но этот брак не должен был осуществиться. Этого никогда не должно было случиться, Шерлок. Ты учил Молли и спас ее эксперимент, дал ей возможность поступить в медицинский колледж и учиться на патологоанатома. Ты дал ей опору. Ты не единожды спасал ее, Шерлок.

Шерлок, навалившись на Джона, побрел по улице.

— Что происходит? В этом времени? Если мне прилетит больше, чем удар в физиономию? Если я умру?

— Здесь ты не можешь умереть, — сказал Джон. — Это ведь вероятная реальность. Она станет настоящей через несколько часов.

— И ничего… не засчитывается? — Шерлок покачал головой, отпустив Джона и пытаясь выпрямиться. — Эта… галлюцинация. Что бы это ни было… не настоящее?

— Такое же настоящее как ты или я, только не постоянное, в этом и разница, — сказал Джон. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Шерлок посмотрел на падающий снег.

— Та реальность, которую ты показал мне в кафе… которая должна была быть у нас… Неужели все действительно пропало?

— К сожалению, да.

— Кроме сегодняшнего вечера, — медленно сказал Шерлок. — Мы могли бы попробовать.

— Что именно?

— Побыть детективами, — пояснил Шерлок. — Бежать по Лондону… Если сегодня не засчитывается, что я теряю? Что ты теряешь?

Джон закусил губу.

— Шерлок… ты запомнишь это. Что бы ты ни делал, ты это запомнишь. Не начинай того, о чем пожалеешь, то, что не сможешь закончить.

Шерлок слегка наклонил голову.

— Джон… ты знаешь меня лучше меня самого. Кто сказал, что я об этом пожалею?

— Три часа назад ты пожалел о том, что родился на этот свет, — заметил Джон. — Кто даст гарантию, что ты не пожалеешь о другом?

Шерлок шагнул вперед и протянул ему руку.

— Давай рискнем, а?


	8. Chapter 8

Джон протянул руку Шерлоку, и тот крепко ее сжал. 

— Нам нужно увидеть город... — Шерлок взглянул на их соединенные руки. — В том видении... мы всегда бежали. Нам нужно посмотреть... что происходит.

Джон начал озираться. 

— Послушай, я не должен этого делать, но... — он отпустил руку Шерлока и рывком прижал его к себе за талию. — В конце концов, сегодня ведь рождество!

— Погоди, что ты... — Шерлок захлебнулся словами, когда его ноги оторвались от земли. В панике он ухватился за куртку Джона, но ангел, крепко его держа, уже поднимался в зимнее небо.

Луна, окутанная облаком, наверняка подивилась, увидев шокированное лицо Шерлока. Снежные облака расступались, ночной воздух кусал щеки. Лондон внизу сиял в пятнах света уличных фонарей, фар и магазинных вывесок.

Но Шерлок ничего этого не видел. Он смотрел только на Джона, который весело улыбался.

— Ты говорил, что у тебя нет крыльев?! — воскликнул Шерлок.

— Мне не нужны крылья, чтобы летать, — засмеялся Джон. – Крылья нужны не для полета, а для полета нужно нечто большее, чем крылья. Сюда. 

Джон опустился на крышу здания и ослабил хватку. Шерлок встал на ноги, восстанавливая дыхание, пока Джон спокойно одергивал куртку. 

— Понял…

— Ты хотел увидеть Лондон, — заметил Джон. — Скажи, что это не потрясающий вид!

— Да... — Шерлок ощутил странную пустоту, когда Джон перестал его обнимать. Он подошел к краю крыши и посмотрел на реку. — Это… идеально!

Джон улыбнулся.

— Я скучал по этому.

— По этому? — Шерлок перевел на него взгляд.

— По Лондону. Нельзя скучать по тому, чего никогда не имел, — Джон встретился с Шерлоком взглядом. — Ты предпочел бы, чтобы я тебе этого не показывал?

— Нет, — ответил Шерлок — Я предпочел бы, чтобы мне не довелось жить в ожидании смерти ради встречи с тобой. 

Джон открыл рот.

— То… что ты показал мне, — Шерлок поправил пальто, — Почему все размылось в конце?

— Наверное, потому что это связано с выбором, — мягко произнес Джон. — Некоторые вещи предопределены или были предопределены. Иные… мы должны выбирать.

— Это ощущается, словно… — Шерлок покачал головой. — Почему я чувствую себя так, будто потерял тебя?

— Я здесь, — напомнил Джон. 

— Пока здесь… — Шерлок нахмурился. — Ты не можешь остаться, а я… — он посмотрел на ангела, чье лицо было очень печальным. — Кто мы?

— Незнакомцы.

— Нет, — Шерлок опять покачал головой, — вовсе нет!

Джон слегка покраснел. Румянец залил его щеки, слегка покрытые вечным загаром. Не теперь, ведь ангел или не ангел, но этот мужчина был из какого-то сверхъестественного мира. Он не настоящий и никогда не мог быть реальностью. Для Шерлока.

Шерлок легко коснулся виска Джона, чувствуя под пальцами завитки седеющих светлых волос и тепло кожи. 

— Я ощущаю тебя живым.

Джон смотрел на него долгую минуту.

— Только ты. 

Шерлок провел рукой по его лицу. 

— Оно кажется настоящим. То, что ты мне показал.

Джон резко вздохнул и отпрянул.

— Мне не следовало ничего тебе показывать. Не это тебе было нужно увидеть!

— И что мне было нужно увидеть?

— Тебе нужно было понять, сколь много добра ты принес в этот мир!

— И ты показал мне, что даже если я решусь продолжить жить, у меня не будет тех единственных отношений, которые, как оказалось, я пропустил! — Шерлок отступил, вдруг осознав это. — Ты сказал, что мы должны были встретиться, но не встретились… Если бы наша встреча произошла, я пришел бы на тот мост?

Джон впился в него взглядом, сжав губы.

— Отвечай!

— Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос, — вздохнул Джон. — У нас должно было быть больше, чем дружба. Любовь в любом своем виде не является лекарством от депрессии. Любовь не излечивает, но может предложить возможность. Отвлечь внимание. Указать цель. У нас все это было. Должно было быть. У тебя-то по-прежнему имеется. Для этого ты не нуждаешься во _мне_ , Шерлок. Твоя жизнь и так полна, и без того насыщена любовью, ты просто не видишь ее. Ты помог своему брату в жестокой драке. Ты спас Молли от жизни, в которой она единственным долгом видит замужество за насильником. Ты помог Лестрейду сохранить работу, ты помогаешь ему оберегать Лондон от преступников. 

Шерлок усмехнулся. 

— Я потерял шанс сыграть в оркестре. Я провалил диплом, пытаясь помочь Молли, начал принимать наркотики, чтобы облегчить свое существование. Я лишь озвучил Лестрейду очевидное, и он...

— Ты так мало ценишь себя, — печально сказал Джон. — Так мало, и все же ты очень много сделал.

— Для отдельных людей, возможно. И все же они здесь, не так ли?

— Отдельные люди? — фыркнул Джон, указывая в темноту. — Ты не обратил внимания!

Шерлок последовал взглядом за пальцем Джона. Темноту прорезывали случайные вспышки ламп и прожекторов.

И там между зданиями был огромный экран со светящимся изображением и неразличимыми словами.

— Это... — Шерлок прищурился, и ужас охватил его с головы до ног, во рту пересохло. — Это... этого не может быть...

— Это так, — мягко сказал Джон. — Министр иностранных дел Великобритании, Джеймс Мориарти собственной персоной. 

— Это невозможно, — Шерлок схватил руку Джона, чтобы успокоиться. — Это... Майкрофт никогда не допустил бы. 

— Шерлок... Майкрофт мертв.

— Что? — вскинулся тот.

— Майкрофт Холмс умер в возрасте восемнадцати лет в школьной драке от черепно-мозговой травмы вследствие многочисленных ударов по затылку. 

— Это... — Шерлок покачал головой. — Он не мог...

— Начались бесчисленные проигранные войны. Атаки террористов, украденные документы, выведанные тайны… Майкрофт Холмс не имел ни единого шанса все это остановить, потому что умер молодым. Он не смог спасти Британию, потому что тебя не было, чтобы спасти его самого.


	9. Chapter 9

Ноги Шерлока подкосились. Он тяжело опустился на пол и облокотился на электрический шкаф. В голове вихрем роились мысли.

— Я... — он пытался вспомнить как говорить. — Что же я натворил… 

— Нет, — Джон подошел ближе. — Нет, Шерлок, ты все это предотвратил.

Шерлок уставился на ангела — теперь не осталось ни единого сомнения в его божественном происхождении — и покачал головой.

— Ты спас мир, Шерлок. Майкрофта, Молли, Лестрейда и миссис Хадсон…

— А ты? — горько спросил Шерлок.

— Пока не нажмешь на спусковой крючок, тебя вряд ли могут в этом обвинить.

Шерлок оглянулся на экран, где Мориарти, министр иностранных дел, давал интервью о волне преступности и винил в ней всех и каждого, кроме своего правительства.

— Говорят, он метит в премьер-министры, — вздохнул Джон. 

Ноздри Шерлока раздулись.

— Это невозможно.

— И тем не менее, — ответил Джон. — В мире без Шерлока Холмса он получит власть. А потом... — на мгновение его глаза затуманились. — Уверен, ты и сам все можешь представить.

— Значит, вот так? — Шерлок поднялся на ноги. — Я помешал ему пробиться к власти, но ведь это означает, что моя работа... не завершена?

— О, Шерлок, — улыбнулся Джон, и на мгновение Шерлока окатило теплом. — Ты только начал. Неужели ты полагаешь, что достаточно сделал для этого мира? Шерлок Холмс, ты сотворишь настоящие чудеса!

— Какие?

— Не буду выдавать, — Джон улыбнулся шире. — Тебе нужно просто продолжать жить.

Шерлок понял, что улыбается, и даже приложил к губам кончики пальцев, чтобы в этом удостовериться. Он чувствовал, что отвык от этого действия, и, возможно, делает его не лучшим образом. 

— Итак... ничто из этого не станет реальностью?

— Только если до полуночи ты примешь нужное решение.

Шерлок посмотрел на отсутствующие часы.

— Десять, Шерлок.

— Два часа... — он посмотрел на Джона. — Осталось два часа, что будет потом с тобой?

— Если я смогу тебе помочь, получу крылья.

— А если нет?

— Тогда... обратно на небеса.

— В любом случае, ты остаешься в выигрыше.

— Для меня это не выигрыш, Шерлок, — Джон подошел и взял его за руки так легко, словно делал это годами. Где-то на самых дальних задворках памяти Шерлока зашевелились ложные воспоминания о том, что может значить этот жест. — Речь идет о твоей безопасности. Я — твой ангел-хранитель, и хочу защитить тебя, раз уж упустил такую возможность, пока был жив.

Оба посмотрели на соединённые руки.

— Это... это несправедливо, — прошептал Шерлок.

— Прости, — отступил Джон.

Шерлок схватил его за руки.

— Я хочу сказать, это нечестно, что я узнаю тебя сейчас, а... ты уйдешь. После того, что мы прожили, — он поморщился. — Вернее, предполагалось, что проживем.

— Знаю, — кивнул Джон, улыбка сошла с его лица. Он смотрел на Шерлока, словно тот был миражом.

— Я не должен был показывать тебе это будущее, но должен был показать, почему пришел. Потому что я забочусь о тебе. Мне было предначертано заботиться о тебе. В любой исторической реальности, в каждой вселенной, в каждом измерении, где ты живешь, существуем мы. Шерлок и Джон. Холмс и Ватсон. Вот как должно быть. Вот почему я здесь, — он погладил Шерлока по волосам, распрямляя непокорные завитки. — Вот почему ты это запомнишь.

Шерлок смотрел, не отрывая взгляда, в груди теснило, тело ныло, лицо заледенело от резких холодных порывов ветра.

Ангел тоже смотрел на него темно-голубыми глазами, полными искренности, желания и надвигающегося горя.

И Шерлок поцеловал его.

Джон поцеловал его в ответ, обнимая голову руками, как крыльями, притягивая ближе, и Шерлок тоже обнял его и прижался вплотную. Они дарили друг другу тепло под падающим снегом и жгучим морозом и обещание будущего, которое никогда не состоится.

— Ты замерз, — сказал Джон, отодвинувшись.

— Ты не... — Шерлок испустил грустный вздох, и слова застряли в горле. Он никогда не узнает ощущения, когда сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди, он никогда не произнесёт этих слов. Он никогда не захочет все прекратить и не захочет ощутить снова. Ведь предполагалось, что он будет любить этого человека — ангела. Но нет. Он должен был любить, но не получилось. Однако он знал, будь у них время, влюбиться ему в Джона было бы так же легко, как и прыгнуть с моста.

— Значит, вот оно, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Выбор остаться в живых и никогда тебя не встретить. Или никогда не существовать и избавить себя от этого… дурацкого чувства.

— Нет, —сказал Джон. — Твой выбор — это мир, Шерлок.

— В этом будущем ты был моим миром.

— Этого будущего никогда не будет, — произнес Джон. — Но подумай о любви, которую ты можешь дать другим. О путях, коими твоя любовь уже помогла миру, спасла его. 

Шерлок замолчал и взглянул на город.

Джон проследил за его взглядом, продолжая удерживать в объятиях. 

— Прекрасно, не так ли?

Шерлок кивнул. 

— Пойдем. Рассмотрим его как следует.

Джон улыбнулся и обхватил Шерлока изо всех сил, готовясь вернуться на улицы города.


	10. Chapter 10

— Сколько тебе было лет? — спросил Шерлок. Они шли рука об руку, и это казалось таким естественным.

— Тридцать пять.

— Такой молодой...

— Старше тебя.

Шерлок слабо улыбнулся.

— Значит, вот что происходит после смерти? Ангелы, небеса? Все это правда? 

— Не все становятся ангелами, — заметил Джон. — Это большая редкость.

— Может, это связано с упущенным временем?

— Возможно, я не спрашивал. Я просто благодарен за возможность попасть сюда.

Они каким-то образом оказались на юге от реки около садов Кью. Шерлок остановился.

— Где мы? Как мы сюда добрались... твоя работа?

Джон сделал невинное лицо.

— Убери нимб, тогда я тебе поверю, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, направляясь к воротам. Потряс их за железные прутья. 

— Впрочем, все закрыто, в такое-то время.

— Не будь так уверен. 

Джон взял его за руку и потянул за собой. Прямо через запертые ворота и деревянные двери, в сады, на гравийные дорожки.

Шерлок перевел дыхание. Тьма была всепоглощающей.

— Возможно, правильная обстановка не помешает, — пробормотал Джон, и внезапно кусты и деревья озарились мягкими переливающимися огнями. Рождественские гирлянды освещали траву и сияли на пышной листве и стволах деревьев, указывая путь к Пещере феи.

Шерлок огляделся.

— Вечность здесь не был!

— Знаю, — Джон задумчиво посмотрел на большое старое здание. — Здесь играют свадьбы, ты в курсе? — Не дождавшись ответа, пошел по дорожке под высокими деревьями и мерцающими огнями.

Шерлок последовал за ним. Здесь было не так холодно, словно стены сада защитили от ветра и ужасной лондонской непогоды.

Сады Кью были великолепны, но Шерлок слепо следовал за Джоном по дорожкам, чтобы...

— О, — Шерлок остановился и распахнул глаза. — Ты серьезно?

— Умеешь кататься на коньках? — спросил Джон, пробираясь через запертый вход, словно был владельцем этого места.

— Нет. Раньше я танцевал, что, по-моему, почти то же самое...

Джон взял его за руки и потащил на каток. На ногах Шерлока вместо ботинок вдруг оказались коньки, а сам Джон парил в нескольких дюймах от льда, словно его коньки были невидимыми. Он крепко держал Шерлока за руки, пока не удостоверился, что тот твердо стоит на ногах, затем крутанулся, приземлился на одну ногу, покачнулся, но устоял, раскинув руки.

— Теперь я понимаю, зачем тебе крылья, — рассмеялся Шерлок. — Перестань балансировать ногами. Смести центр тяжести в живот. — И он показал, как надо держать свободными бедра, при этом напрягать мышцы пресса. — Доверься ногам, они не подведут.

Джон сделал так, как сказали, и легко восстановил равновесие. Шерлок решил, что ангел притворяется.

Они катались по кругу, то взявшись за руки, то лицом к лицу — Шерлок спиной вперед, а Джон радостно улыбался, скользя вперед. Рождественские огни мерцали, размывая свет по его фигуре, образуя ореол, потом светящиеся крылья, а затем своего рода золотисто-белую ауру, которая, конечно же, не могла быть следствием только игры света...

Шерлок наклонился, Джон сделал то же самое, и вот они уже встретились в поцелуе, продолжая катиться по пустынному льду. В жизни Шерлок не делал ничего более печального.

— Сколько времени? — спросил он.

— Еще полчаса, — ответил Джон. Замедлился и остановился в центре катка. Положил теплую руку на лицо Шерлока. 

— Ты должен жить, Шерлок Холмс! Обязан!

— Но я только начал тебя узнавать, — Шерлок накрыл своей рукой руку Джона. — Как могу я…

— У тебя будет сегодняшний вечер, — произнес Джон. — У тебя всегда будет сегодняшний вечер, как и у меня. Пока твоя жизнь не завершится так, как предначертано. Я буду охранять тебя, Шерлок. Я буду хранить тебя всю жизнь!

— Я…

— Посмотри на мир, — раздался голос Джона, и пальцы его напряглись на висках Шерлока, возрождая воспоминания об увиденном.

Лестрейд, пьяный, в депрессии и страхе. В пабе, проводящий Рождество в одиночестве.

Молли, униженная и не у дел, убирающая сладкий пирог и шерри, которые ее дочь перед сном оставила для Деда Мороза.

Миссис Хадсон, ожидающая в страхе возвращения мужа.

Майкрофт. Маленькая, одинокая могила. На маленьком кладбище за пределами Лондона.

Шерлок всхлипнул, приложив руку ко рту. 

— Пожалуйста.

Глаза Джона засияли.

— Пожалуйста, Джон. Я... я не хочу, чтобы это прекращалось, но...

— Но будет правильно, если ты это прекратишь, — сказал Джон, улыбнувшись душераздирающей улыбкой. — Именно ты, Шерлок! Произнеси это! — Он взял Шерлока за руки. — Скажи это, Шерлок! Это будет правильно! Я с тобой!

Шерлок с трудом сглотнул, ком в горле мешал говорить. 

— Я... я не хочу ...

Джон поцеловал его в щеку.

— Я не хочу не существовать, — начал Шерлок. — Я не хочу никогда не рождаться. Я хочу все исправить. Джон... пожалуйста...

Джон вздохнул и крепко обнял своего подопечного. Шерлок обнял ангела в ответ, опасаясь, что тот исчезнет.

— Прости, Джон. 

— Эй!

Шерлок поднял глаза.

— Эй, что вы здесь делаете? 

Шерлок осознал, что обнимает пустоту, стоя на льду катка в своих обычных ботинках на резиновой подошве, а полы пальто развеваются на ветру.

К нему бежал охранник, освещая в темноте путь фонариком. Он собирался задержать человека, — Шерлока — проникшего ночью в парк. Шерлок, шатаясь, подошел к краю катка и перелез через бортик. Позволил охраннику себя вывести и позвонить в полицию. Даже назвал свое имя и имя Лестрейда для ускорения процесса.

Когда Майкрофт и Лестрейд приехали за ним, он пристально смотрел куда-то вдаль, очевидно, наблюдая за снегопадом.

— С Рождеством, — произнес он тихо, когда в комнату вошел его брат.


End file.
